A Battle Within Battles-Zelda/Link
by Din
Summary: Zelda has a dream and Impa thinks it might come true,Zelda doesn´t realize this.A letter in the mail lets Zelda and Link know of a "Tournament".Zelda hasn´t decided yet but Link has.Chapter 3 is up,R&R...please?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer:Do you actually think that Shigeru Miyamoto would actually spend his time writing fanfics?No!Of course I don't own Zelda,Link,or the rtest of the characters I will use.Though,*sniff* I wish I did.  
  
Author's Note:This is just one of the three parts that make up one whole story.This is Zelda/Link's point of view.The other two are Pokemon and Starfox which I haven't loaded up yet but will do it when I can.Please tell me what you think.  
  
1 A Battle Within Battles  
  
Zelda/Link  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She stepped forward,searching for the one who had called her before.No one was there.Only the faint colors that surrounded her.  
  
"Hello?!"she shouted,her voice echoed in the distance,"Who's there?!"  
  
"Zelda…",it called again,as dark and threatening as before.She turned to see who it was but again,nothing.The call send a chill down her back,she hugged herself trying to keep warm,rubbing her arms.She backed up a bit,keeping away from the direction of the call.As she did,she bumped into some thing.She turned to see a dark figure,a young man about her age,watching her everymove.She gasped,for a second did she feel relief,but as the second past,she knew that he wasn't who she thought he was.She walked back ,away from this "threat",his glowing red eyes told her this.Watching his evil grin,in an instant did she form a fithing position,if it came to a battle she'd be ready.The fiigure looked at her,up and down,studying her.A loud cackle was heard,coming from him,taunting her.He was amused at her attempt to protect herself.Her face showed rage from his laughter,though,on the inside she was terrified.In one quick move,the figure jumped up to the sky.She tried to follow him with her sight but it was impossible,he seemed to have disappeared in thin air.To distracterd from this,she came out of her fighting position.Out of no where,the figure appeared from the back.He grabbed her arms,twisting them on her back and holding her tightly so she wouldn't escape.She didn't react fast enough to prevent this,she couldn't defend herself anymore.His left arm held a sharp sword,one that seemed familiar,he placed it close to her neck,threatening her.The blade was so close she could feel the agony of a sharp cut,though it wasn't hurting her.She tried to scream out for help,but nothing was heard,but the figure's sinister laughter.Tears began to run down her cheeks,strands of her golden hair getting cought in the moistened skin.His head came close to her,his cheek touching hers,he spoke,"Nobody can save you now Princess,"he laughed at the thought,"my master will take what's his,soon…"  
  
With a start did she awake,finding herself safely on her bed in a cold sweat from what she had seen.  
  
"It was a dream..."she whispered,"only a dream".She sighed in relief,what had happened was not real,there was nothing to worry about.Bringing her hand to her face,she felt her cheeks damp from the tears that she'd let out before.'What a nightmare',she thought,'Who was he?'She began to wipe the tears off as she heard someone calling her.  
  
"Zelda!"It startled her,for a moment she thought it was the same person that was in her dream.Listening close to it,she realized there was no danger,well atleast not like the one she had dreamt.  
  
"Zelda ,honey,where are you?!"it was only her nursemaid,Impa.A sheikah woman who raised her since her birth,after her mother had died.Zelda was relieved,but not for long.Her sight went towards the opened bedroom window to her left,the sun was high up in the sky,it was noon.She'd over slept.If Impa caught her still in her pajamas,she'd have a fit.Rapidly,she jumped out of her bed and went towards her closet (which was huge by the way) and took out a dress that could be put on without any problems.  
  
"I'm in my room!"she shouted,her voice a tad shaky from all the movement.  
  
"What are you doing up there?!I'm coming up!"  
  
"uh-oh"  
  
Faster than before,she put on the dress that she'd laid out (a beutiful white sleveless gown mind you) and went to her dsresser to fix her hair.A brush here and a stroke there,she had her hair done,not as a princess would wear but still diecent enough.She jumped up and down as she tried to put on her shoes,"Crap,crap, crap!Why... won't ...you....unh....fit!Ah!There,finally!"and fix her dress,because of all the excitement she'd put it on backwards.Footsteps were heard outside her door,Impa would be here any moment"Oh shiii-she's almost here!".She was finished,sort of,she noticed her bed wasn't made,her servants do that in the morning and since she was still lying in it,well you get the idea.Raising one end of the blanket,she spread it out and fixed it so it would look right.Doing the same to the many blankets she owned,she now knew what her servants had to go through every day,it sucked.She threw the silk pillows into place and sat at the end of the bed with a book that she'd snatched earlier from her dresser,pretending to read.  
  
Knocking was heard from her door,'just in time,'she thought."Come in",she said,out of breath,as the door opened slowly and Impa walked in.  
  
"What are you still doing in your room?You missed breakfast.You overslept again,didn't you?"  
  
"No!Nuh uh,what would make you think that?"  
  
"Well for one thing,you're wearing shoes that don't match each other",Zelda looked down at her feet.She was right,one was red and the other was green,two diferent styles and neither of the matched the dress she was wearing,she laughed nervously."And the fact that no one has seen you all morning".  
  
"I...uh....well"  
  
"Zelda,what did we talk about last night?"  
  
"Thatishouldbemoreorganized..."Zelda mumbled.Impa tilted her head,trying to hear what she just said.  
  
"What was that?Speak right,young lady."  
  
Zelda sighed and spoke,clear this time,"That I should be more organized- but Impa,this time I wasn't"  
  
Before she could even finish the sentence,Impa stared at her,observing her.Zelda's first thought was,'Oh man,I'm in trouble!',but that thought quickly disapeared as she saw her harmless expression,not a smile nor a sad look but something in between.Impa came closer to her and sat right besides her on the bed.She raised her arm towards her and touched Zelda's cheek gently.  
  
"What's this?"she asked softly.Zelda didn't know what she was refering to.  
  
"What?"She got up from her bed and towards her dresser,Impa watching her as she did.Grabbing a hand mirror,she held it up to see her face,dry marks of the tears that she had reliesed were seen down her cheeks,aperantly she didn't dry them all off.  
  
"Have you been crying?"  
  
"Well...sort of"  
  
"Honey,you know you can trust me.If anything's wrong-"  
  
"No,everything's fine,Impa.It's just that..."  
  
"What is it?I won't tell,I promise...Is it about a boy?!"  
  
"What?No!No,Impa,nothing to do with that subject".  
  
"Alright,I was just curious."They laughed lightly at the comment,but the mood became more serious as the time passed.Se exhaled and began telling her story.  
  
"I had this dream,nightmare actually.And...by the way,this is why I overslept"Zelda gave her a grin.  
  
"Right"Impa replied with a grin of her own and a skeptical look.  
  
"And I was walking through a feild of beutiful colors in the night.I heard somebody call my name.I searched for it but there wasn't anything there,atleast that's what I thought."Impa nodded,paying close attention to her every word,"Go on",she told her.  
  
"The voice was so frightening.Then somebody or something appeared right before me,it changed into a young man,about my age.He was evil,his glowing red eyes said it all.I tried to defend myself,but he grabbed me from behind and placed a sword on my neck.It was so close,I could almost feel it cutting through me."Impa had a shocked expresion,but didn't stop listening.  
  
"I couldn't move,he held me tightly.I tried to call for help but nothing came out.That's when I started to cry.I was so scared,I guess the feeling was so strong that it made tears come out in real life too."  
  
"Zelda,I don't know what to say.I'm so sorry for you,that dream was terrible,but that's what it was a dream.Everything's fine."Comforting her,Impa gave her a hug.Talking about it and remembering what had happened made Zelda's eyes shed tiny tears on the corner of her eyes,obviously Impa noticed."Are you alright now?"  
  
"Yes,I think so,"she ran her arm across her eyes,trying to make the tears go away."Thankyou,Impa.You always know what to say".  
  
"Well....not really",they smiled at each other.  
  
"Now that that's settled,go and take a bath so you can have some breakfast,you haven't eaten all day,"Impa said as she got up from the bed and head towards the door.  
  
"Alright,but why do I have to take a bath now?I'm just going to eat breakfast."  
  
"That and this evening,you and your father are going to have a bussiness dinner with king Herin of Sarasha and his son,Darin"  
  
Zelda's eyes widened,she knew what that meant,"What?!Noooo!Please,Impa,don't tell me he's here to court me.Tell -tell my father I'm sick and I can't see anyone right now.Please,Impa,I can't take anymore pretty-boys who want to marry me.I mean,you hate them as much as I do",  
  
"I know you dislike this,Zelda,but your father only wants what's best for you.He wants you to be taken care of when he passes away"  
  
"I know,but they're all the same,only wanting money and such.There is nothing interesting to them."  
  
"I know,I'm always by your side at those dinners.They have nothing else to talk about but money,politics and power."  
  
They both showed a sign of annoyance,"But this is what your father asks for.Let's make a deal.If you go to the dinner as beutiful as you possibly can,I will bail you out when dessert arrives."  
  
"Deal!But I'm taking that dessert with me."  
  
Impa laughed softly,"Alright,now hurry and get ready"Zelda nodded as she went directly to the bathroom that was installed in her room (very convinient).Impa opened the door and was about to step foot out,she stopped and looked back at her,"Zelda,honey,about your dream..."  
  
Zelda peeked her head out from the doorway,looking at Impa.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did that young man say anything?Did you speak to him?"  
  
"Yes,why?"  
  
"No reason,I'm just curious."  
  
"Before I woke up,he said 'My master will take what's his soon...'But I guess it doesn't really matter right?It was only a dream."  
  
"Yes...only a dream.Umm go on and get ready.I'll come back to help you with your hair.ok?"  
  
"Kay"Zelda noticed an odd look on Impa's face,was she hiding something from her?No,Impa would never do that to her,would she?She went back to the bathroom and turned the knob of the bathtub,her attention on that now.  
  
"Let's hope it WAS only a dream"Impa whispered to herself as she walked out of the room.  
  
Author's Note:Well how you like it?Good,bad?Rate it on a scale of 1 through 10,10 ovbiously being the highest.Review if you want,please no flames,I couldn't take the rejectionAlthough,if something's wrong in the fic,please tell me so that I can fix it.I know right now it doesn't have that Smash Brothers concept,that's because this is the beggining.I put it here 'cause it will take place in the tournament.After three more chapters,the story will go from there,hold on a little while longer.More is coming,promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer,part two:zzzzzzzzzzzz don´t zzz own zzzzzz characters zzzzzzz...  
  
Author's Note:I guess I should have mentioned this earlier,I'm a perfectionist and because of that the story will probably change a little in dialoge and stuff (don't worry,the basic story will stay the same),just to let you know if you see some changes.Anyway,back by popular demand,here is chapter two.Oh and just like before,rate it on a scale of 1 through 10,i want to see my progress as a writer (I don't write much).Enjoy! (hopefully)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Al right,you ready?"  
  
"Yeah,give me your best shot"  
  
Sparks flew from their blades as they collided with each other.A battle was in progress.He lunged at her with his sword,doing a horizontal cut across her chest,but he missed.Just before the blade could even touch her,she ducked,she grabbed his leg and pulled him harshly down to the floor,making a loud thud as he fell.She stood up rapidly and took out her scythes.Still dazed from the sudden fall,he saw how her scythes were coming closer and closer towards his head.He rolled to his left and got far away as possible from that threat but still in a battle position.The scythe had missed and because of the rush ,it got caught on the earth,unwilling to budge.Busy trying to get her weapon out,she wasn't aware of what he was about to do.Too distracted to notice him,he used this oportunity to make some damage.He flew to the sky and came down just as quickly,doing a jump attack on her,"Hyaaaah!"She heard his cry and saw what was happening,making 1,2,3 backflips,she evaded the attack.He looked at her with a grin,he was impressed of her skills.His grin disappeared quickly as he watched how she made a gesture with her hand as if saying,'is that all got?',his face turned serious now.In another attempt to get her,he ran towards her as fast as he could.She waited patiently,eying his movements,waiting for the last minute to counter attack.He swung his sword vertically,this time it did not miss,not by muchj anyway.In the same moment,she maded a turn and raised her leg to the air as she kicked him straight in the chest.Though he tried to cover blow with his shield,it send him flying straight towards a wooden pen where a flock of cuckoos lived,completely destroying it,the fight was over.He laid in the rubble as the cuckoos began to fly and run away,some stepping on him on the way leaving a trail of feathers on him.She approached him slowly,her right hand covering tightly the top part of her left arm,trying to stop the bleeding from the cut that he made.He shook his head,trying to clear his mind,looking up,she saw her,she had a very serious look it was very uncommon for her.His hand on the back of his head,he looked at her with a smile and a sheepish look.  
  
"What the hell was that?!"she shouted,looking disapointed.  
  
"What?"he asked,a confused look took over his last expression.  
  
"What?What do you mean,'What?!'That battle,it wasn't even a-a ...it sucked!What's wrong with you?I've never been able to defeat you that easily before!Did you let me win?!You let me win,didn´t you?!You know how much I hate that!"  
  
"No I didn´t let you win!"  
  
"Then why are you lying in a pile of wood like that?Huh?Explain."  
  
"I don't know,I guess I was distracted...but not entirely,I made some damage didn't I?"he pointed to her arm,blood was dripping from it.Be fore she could answer,something distracted them.  
  
"Link!!!"they looked to the right and saw a girl coming out of a stable,with a look that could almost kill,she was pissed off.She stomped on he ground as she headed right towards them.  
  
"Heh heh,you're in trouble now",she taunted as she bandaged her arm up,´that little son of a...´she thought.  
  
'Oh man....'he thought.He was scared in a way.He got up from the ple of wood and tred to hide behind the girl´s back."Hide me!She hasn´t seen me yet,there´s still time",he whispered.  
  
"What?And miss a good beating?I don´t think-so,kid".She grabbed his arm and pushed him in front f her so that the other girl wouldn´t miss him.Link gulped as she came closer to them.  
  
"Hi-hi malon...umm you look so beautiful to-"  
  
"Don't give me that crap,Link!"The other girl was about to say something,Malon just gave her a bad look,"I don't want to hear it Nabooru!"she shut up that very second."Do you have any idea of what you just did?!"Malon yelled,pointing to the rubble of wood on the floor.They both looked at it and noticed the cuckoos were all over the place,they gave her a nervous smile.  
  
"Well...umm....you see I-uh...she did it!!!"he shouted,pointing to Nabooru.  
  
"What?!Me?!You were the one who was sitting on it!"  
  
"You're the one who kicked me!"  
  
"Well maybe if you paid more attention to what you were doing,that woudn't of happened now would it?!"They contrinued arguing,blaming eachother for the mess,totally ignoring Malon.Her eyebrow began to twitch as they kept going at it.She could´t take it anymore. She brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled,they stopped.Their weapons were out,they were getting ready to kill each other.  
  
"I don't really give a damn who broke it!It's alaways the same thing with you two.If it's not the cuckoo pen,it's the fence,when it's not the fence,it's the stable!I can't keep on repairing the stuff you two break.Have you any idea how many rupees you owe me?"Nabooru and Link pretended to do the counting on their heads using their fingers to count.Malon realized they weren´t taking her seriously,she snapped.  
  
"You owe me 10,000 rupees!And it's not counting the pen that you just broke!"  
  
More relaxed,"Calm down,Mal,I promise I will pay you back",he said in a soothing voice, grabbed her hand gently and gave a seductive smile,trying to persuade her to drop the charges.  
  
"How the hell are you going to pay her?You're broke!And totally smooching off her",Nabooru whispered to him,making sure Malon didn't overhear.  
  
"Shut-uup"Link replied without loosing the smile,his sight still on Malon.She almost felt for it.  
  
"Link...I-uh...it wasn't your fault-hey!I'm not falling for that again!Look,you two don't have to pay me if you just help me organize the cuckoos,ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure,what ever you say"they replied at the same time,glad that they didn't have to pay.  
  
"All right then.Nabs,you go to the right and Link,you go to the left"Malon pointed to the sides,Nabooru gave her a bad look,she hated when they called her 'Nabs'.Malon knew this,that´s why she said it,she just gave her a grin."and I'll ...just uh....go clean the house"  
  
"I´ll help!"Link said as soon as she ended the sentence.Link and Malon knew how cuckoos reacted,one false move and they were done for,Nabooru didn´t have a clue.They gave nervous smiles.  
  
"No.Go help Nabs"  
  
He snapped his fingers in dissapointment,¨damn¨,he thought.  
  
A whistle was heard from outside the ranch,the mailman had arrived,finally!  
  
"I'll get that"Malon said,Link passed her.  
  
"Oh goddess,please let me!"he said quickly,trying to get out of collecting the cuckoos.Malon was about to stop him but he was too far ahead to the entrance of the ranch,she just didn't feel like chasing him,she let him get it.She drew her attention back to Nabooru.,still with the look.  
  
"I'm sorry,alright?Now get started on the cuckoos"  
  
"Humph.I don't know what's the big deal any way.They're just tiny harmless birds"  
  
"Yeah...harmless.You'll see"a snicker came out as she went inside the stable,Nabooru overheard.'What the hell did she mean by that?'she thought.  
  
"I´ll be there in a minute!"Zelda shouted to Impa.She was finishe deating and was time for her riding lessons,she just wanted to be alone for a while.She walked over to the amazingly large living room and sat down,thinking about the up coming dinner.´Great,another dinner disscussing politics.I don´t understand how my father deals with all of this.And to think,in a few years,I will have to take over.But besides that,that idiot Darin is coming.I swear,if he starts to tell his story of how he got his "beautiful"horse one more time,I will commit suicide right in the table...or kill him instead...heh heh.´Zelda smiled at the thought,it would be such a relief for her.She sighed once she came back to reality,there would be no way she´d ever do that.  
  
"Hmm...what´s this?",she said to herself.She noticed a bunch of envelopes in the center table.Impa had brought in the mail not too long ago.She thought she´d might aswell read a few of the junk mail,to pass the time.Scanning through the many letters,a piece of paper cought her eye.  
  
"What took you?"Link asked,as the mailman handed him the letters.  
  
"There was as riot in the last town,couldn´t get through",the mailman responded.  
  
"Really?About what?"  
  
The mailman was about to respond when a loud crowing interrupted him.Link smiled,he knew what had happened.´Nabs didn´t just....nah!She couldn´t be that stupid.´he thought."Well thanks for the mail.See you tomorrow then".The mailman nodded and went on his way.Link went inside,his sight towards the mail in his left hand,looking over them.  
  
"Link,help!"Nabooru shouted as she ran all over the ranch,trying to escape the mob of cuckoos that were following her.Aparantly,she stepped on one of them and the rest are helping out its friend by pecking at her.  
  
"You´re doing fine Nabs!You´re doing fine!",he shouted back,although,he didn´t even knew what she was crying for help for,he was way too distracted from scannin the envelopes.He just kept walking towards the house,to give Malon the mail.  
  
"Kiss my ass!"Nabooru shouted as she dodged the incoming cuckoos,she knew Link wasn´t going to help her.  
  
"Hey,Mal!Mails here!"Link shouted.He went over to the small dining table in the house and sat down on a chair to ead peacefully the rest of the envelopes.Going one after the other,he saw something interesting. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer...part three?:..umm...read the first chapter...  
  
Authors Note:Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter,stuff came up at home and school wasnt helping either.Thanks to the people that reviewed."Your Highness"??Thanks for the compliment (hope that wasnt sarcasm...)Yeah I noticed some spelling errors and such,grammer is not my best point right now,hopefully it will happen less as the chapters come.Oh yeah...the cliffhanger...heh heh,I dont know why I do that.Guess I like keeping people at the age of their seat,but no worries,chapter three is here and youll find out whats up.Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Super Smash Brothers:..."Zelda read "Melee Tournament.Fight the many chalengers,one on one or team battle and recieve great prizes.Many events will take place.First,second and third place winners will recieve a cash prize (according to the currency that you use),fourth,fifth and sixth place winners will recieve an honorable mention and a small medal to congratulate their effort..."  
  
"...First place,100,000..."Link read,his eyes widened when he saw the many zeros,"...second place,10,000.And third place,1,000.Envite friends and family to witness your achivements."  
  
A smile appeared on his face as he read,thae tournament had fnally come."I cant believe its already here",he said,"has it been a year already?Im defenitly going to enter this .Itll be so great to hang out with him again...hope he enters"  
  
"...registration on for five days.Events will take place on the sixth day of the week.Relatives and friends will not be permited until the day of the tournament so as not to distract the chalengers..."  
  
"This seems very interesting,maybe I should register",Zelda said,wih a smile.She thought it over for a while,her smile faded.The fact that fighting was envolved didnt scare her,it was the fact that her father wouldnt allow her to enter such a thing,especially because she was a princess,though her father knew she was a bit of a tomboy,he would always think diferently."No,my father would never allow me to.Even if I were a boy,hed always say no.Hes too strict",she sighed and continued reading.  
  
"Hey Mal,you got to read this",Link said,folowing Malon to the stable.  
  
"Link ,not right now.I have to go and deliver some milk,Im already late"Malon said out of breath as she ran here and there around the stable to prepare for her delivery.A dissapointed look came over Links face,Malon noticed though all the movement."Look,Ill read it in the wagon on the way.Besides,youre coming too".Links expression turned into a surprised one.  
  
"What?!Why me?!Do I have to?"he whined.  
  
"Yes you have to!Remember our deal.You help me out on the ranch and I let you stay in my house.Or have you forgotten?"Malon responded,her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face.  
  
Link gave up,she was right.It was either this or out on the street like before."Yeah,ok"  
  
"Right.Now go and get the horses ready,theres still time to finish the job".Link went over to the fence out side of the stable and rounded uyp two brown and black horses,Malon watched him as he did from the stable."He complains alot!Why I fell in lovce with that man,Ill never know".As Link rounded the two horses,a brownish red one with a white mane came over to him happily and started to lick his face,he laughed at the feeling on his cheek and playfully shooed her aside.Watching his handsome smile and playful nature made her melt,a tender smile appeared on her face,"Oh,yeah...now I remember",she said dreamily and then with a sigh.She smacked herself on the cheek to snap out of it once she realized he was coming in.  
  
"Alright,here they are...whats wrong with you?"Link asked as he fixed the horses onto the wagon carrying the milk,he noticed a pink spot on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your cheek"  
  
"Oh that...I hit myself on...that board there again,yeah,tha-thats what happened,heh heh...Ahem,we should get going",Malon hopped on the fron seat of the wagon and waited patiently for Link to finish,her sight was on the floor,clearly she was embarrassed.  
  
Link was confused.It seemed that she was getting hit by that board way too many times in a row.He didnt know if it was a coincidece or she was just clumsy,he didnt pay too much attention to it though,he just shrugged and continued getting the horses ready.Little did he know that those hits were made because she tried to come back to reality when she stared at him,because she loved him.  
  
"Ok then,lets go",Link hopped on the wagon next to her and handed her the reins,Malon didnt seem to be up to it.  
  
"Can you steer this time?I dont think Im up to it right now."  
  
"Something wrong",he put his hand gently on her forehead,playfully,trying to see if she had a temperture.Malon never let him control the horses before,he alwasys went to fast and the horses liked to go slow and peacefully,except for one,it was very odd.She giggled as soon as she knew what he was trying to say.  
  
"Im fine,Link,really.I just think that today is not a good day for me to steer,I trust you".  
  
"Could I have that in writing?"  
  
She pushed him playfully and they both laughed at the comment.He snapped the reins and by this,told the horses to go forward,they were on their way...or were they?  
  
"Harmless,huh?"Nabooru said,gasping for air,she stepped right in fron of them and made id impossible to move forward...unless they ran her over but they woulodnt go too far aqs to kill her,maybe torture her but not kill her.  
  
"What happened to you?"Link asked,trying to hold back the laughter at the sight of the extremely pecked and feather covered Nabooru that standed before them.  
  
"What happened?You want to know,what happened?Well lets see.First off,you left me alone with those-those DEVIL BIRDS.I accidently hit one of them and the rest tried to kill me!And then YOU wouldnt help me when I asked for it."  
  
"I thought you were doing fine on your own"he replied.  
  
"Calm down,Nabooru,these things happen all the time.Well actually,only to those that dont get cuckoos...like you for instance"Malon said with a snicker here and there,the sight of her was overwelming,her hair was all messed up and her puffed up pants had holes in them.  
  
"Those THINGS almost killedme!So excuse me if Im just a tiny bit PISSED OFF!You could have warned me you know"  
  
"I guess,I forgot?"  
  
Nabooru mumbled something under her breath,most likely she was cursing,the cold stare she gave them really said it.  
  
"Hey,since you helped out with the cuckoos and survived,you can have sdinner with us.I ll even let you stay the night and let you borrow some clothes,huh?What do you think"  
  
Nabooru didnt even want to look at them,she was way too angry to do so aqnd was determined to go back to her home town,away from these two.With her nose in the air,she was about to reject the offer.A fairly loud gurgling sound was heard,it was coming from Naboorus stomach.All the running around with Link and thje cuckoos had made her hungry.  
  
"Well,I guess I could stay.Besides,what will the rest of my family say if they saw me looking like this.Ill accept",she said,seriously,hoping no one had heard the sound.  
  
"Al right.Heh heh.Umm...were going to make a delivery so wait for us at the house,kay?"Link said  
  
"Yeah sure,whatever",Nabooru started to walk towards the house,her hands on her stomach,the loss of food in her stomach was killing her.Another sound was heard,a bit louder than the last,there was no way theyd miss this one,Nabooru walked even faster until she finally reached the house,she opened the door and slammed it shut.Link and Malon heard the sound.Now out the ranch,they couldnt take the laughter any more.  
  
"HA HA HA!!!Did you see how she looked?!"Link asked,tears running down her cheek from the laughter.Malon nodded as she gasped for air.  
  
"Did...did...you notice...all the marks on her face?!"Malon said,almost falling over the wagon.They kept on making these comments and laughing at every one of them as they went on their way to make the deliveries. 


End file.
